They, Part III of Genesis
by gshsgvdjsgjdhssbddbhs
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and his companions travel to Roswell New Mexico 1994 where History is repeating itself. This not only attracts their attention but also that of two FBI agents, Mulder and Scully. Recap at beginning of previous stories.
1. What has happened before

**A recap of my previous stories, which tied in with this story. **

**I do not own the TARDIS, Rose, The Doctor.**

_What has happened before…_

We picked up where _Parting of Ways_ left off; The Doctor had just regenerated in front of Rose Tyler into his Tenth Self, only it had gone wrong. _A Palaver in Time_ tells the story of how something had gone wrong in the Doctor's regeneration, and he was in fact regenerating backwards. This was the least of The Doctor's problems. As he was regenerating backwards, Rose Tyler suddenly died for no apparent reason right in front of his eyes. Stuck in his Eighth body, he was forced to tell Jackie Tyler that her daughter had died as something had gone seriously wrong. The two set off together to find an answer to this dilemma, and the TARDIS travels them back into the Doctor's Timeline to confront his First self, immediately after the Eighth Doctor had confronted his First self in the BBC Novel _The Eight Doctors. _Their minds touch, and the First Doctor learns everything that has befallen the Doctor up until that point. He offers the same advice as before- Trust the TARDIS. The First Doctor also has a feeling somebody may be tampering within the Doctor's timeline. The Doctor takes this advice on board when he returns to his Seventh Body. The Seventh Doctor and Jackie immediately leave to return to the Powell Estate but something has gone wrong. The world had changed. There was barely any humans or animals about, only spiders; spiders which the Doctor had met before, and had forced him to change from his Third Self to his Fourth Self. The Doctor has the realisation that his Third Self never destroyed the Spiders that attacked before. History had been changed. Jackie got taken by the spiders though the Doctor was saved by UNIT and former companion Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, though not the same person as he remembered. The Doctor's history had been changed. Jamie and Zoe, the Second Doctor's companions had died instead of having their memories erased and returned to their timelines. The Third Doctor had apparently murderer Jo Grant. The Spiders had overrun the UK, and the rest of the world.

The Doctor suddenly realised that the only person meddling in his own timeline was himself. While saving Jackie, he realised he could do nothing for these people as he ran away quickly from the spiders, watching Liz Shaw, Sarah Jane Smith and the Brigadier die beneath the spiders. Travelling away from the spiders, he once again entered his own time stream to the point where his Fifth self refused to give the antidote to the dying Peri and keeping it all for himself. To complicate matters further, he had to send a note to his Eighth self just before he and Jackie departed for the First Doctor to warn himself. He must block his mind, as the old man was selfish, and saw the destruction of his own people and became bitter and selfish which carried on through his regenerations. The Doctor left Jackie behind and headed straight for Gamestation where Super Rose was waiting, only an extra person was already waiting. The Valeyard, his thirteenth self, had meddled in his own time stream and stolen Compassion. The Doctor now back in his Ninth Self attacked the Valeyard and kissed Rose to complete the regeneration ad the story returns to the ending of _Parting of the Ways._

_Dangerous Liasions _started a new series set immediately after _The Christmas Invasion _in which the Doctor and Rose visit Pre-Revolutionary France in the palace of King Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette. Here they come across a sinister plot to kill the King and Queen and three people who do not seem to fit in perfectly. One was named Gabrielle. The Other named Marie. The Third intrigued The Doctor and Rose. He claimed to be Captain Jack Harkness and the three were on a mission from the Time Agency. The Third's real name was Charlie and Marie had picked him up from the 21st Century not long after Rose went missing. Gabrielle however soon found out about Charlie and threatened to ruin everything. Determined to stop her, Charlie and Marie chased after her, but she was killed before she could reveal too much. The Doctor and Rose invite Charlie and Marie to travel with them. The end of this story reveals that three entities known as the Fates are the true people who meddled in the Doctor's Past and have an ultimate agenda above that of the Time Agency's regarding the Doctor.

_Land of Make Believe_ sees Rose and Charlie put into fantasy scenarios. Charlie is put a nightmare version of _Willy Wonka_, while Rose is in _The War of the Worlds_. Neither can remember how they got into these situations nor what has happened to their other companions. The Doctor is lying on his back, unconscious, on an operating table where Chloe, a time agent in charge of the facility on her own, was conducting experiments involving the Doctor and Rose but was interrupted by Marie who had taken a nap in the TARDIS due to some terrible nightmares she had been having. Marie and Rose, who had somehow been released from her scenario, overpowered Chloe and put her in her own nightmare scenario. Soon The Doctor recovered and Charlie was removed from his scenario and the Doctor destroyed the station. The story ended with Eleri and Cho, two of the Fates, arguing over the mission they had been given.

The Story continues.


	2. History Repeating

**Roswell, New Mexico, Tuesday 26th of April, 1994.**

Shania Twain was playing on the stereo as Clive Summers was driving home on this Spring night after a hard day's work in the garage.

Clive was a mechanic by reputation, and had one of the best garages in Roswell, New Mexico. He was well liked by all his friends and the neighbourhood, as Roswell was a small place after all, and seemed very popular with the tourists.

"That don't impress me much," Clive sang along with the radio as he drove up a hill.

It was a clear night, as it usually was in Roswell.

Sometimes he would like to drive to a remote spot, much like this road he was driving on now, as only occasionally people used the road, and look up at the stars and wonder about everything from the latest celebrity news to the Universe and the existence of God. Sometimes he brought his wife up here so they can have a romantic moment together.

He had been happily married for 27 years now, and their children had all grown up and left the nest, but he still had his Cherie, and she also enjoyed looking up at the stars and discussing philosophical matters with her husband. What they enjoyed talking about the most, was the event that rocked this city almost 50 years ago. Roswell was famous (or infamous as Clive's bar friends usually called it) for an incident in July 1947 of a flying saucer crashing to the Earth in Roswell. It explained the tourists who truly believed, or wanted something to believe in. Some believed as they were only against the government and wanted to cause them as much trouble as possible. Others truly believed. Others thought the entire thing was nonsense.

Clive had no opinion at all. He didn't know which to believe. He would have loved to believe that there is life outside of this Earth, but he was sceptical that only then, throughout the entire history of the Earth that an alien space had collided with a tiny air balloon which caused it to crash. Cherie would follow what ever Clive thought. She loved him and that's all that mattered.

Clive stopped the car for a minute, just to take a look at the stars.

That one look changed his life forever.

In the clear sky, there fell a great ball of fire. Sudden images of his imagined version of 1947 came to life and the great ball flew past his car and landed over a mountain side with sonic boom which shook the car.

Eager to see if this was the real thing, knowing that it would be a good 10 minutes before anyone from the city would be up here, he stopped his car and headed straight for the crash site.

He reached the top of the summit within a minute and was amazed by what he saw.

Flames were everywhere, but one thing caught his eye in particular.

"Pretty. Pretty. _Pretty." _Clive said in a way that was somewhat childish.

He reached out, and that's when it all changed.


	3. Birthday Present

**I do not own these characters. They belong to FOX.**

Fox Mulder threw a large envelope down on his desk in front of Dana Scully, who was writing a report on the previous case they had attended. Scully would have loved to have said 'solved' but since joining Mulder all those months ago, down here in the dungeons of the FBI, rarely any case gets solved fully.

"I suppose this isn't a birthday present for me?" Scully asked Mulder inquiringly.

Mulder gave her a slight smile.

Mulder grabbed the envelope and tipped it so its contents fell out. Out fell a few papers and a video cassette.

"New case from Skinner?" Scully asked.

"New case from Skinner," Mulder replied and grabbed the tape and put it in the machine.

"I've barely had time to write up the Tooms case and already we've been assigned to a new case." Scully said getting back to her report.

"This is way different from Tooms." Mulder said with a slight giggle in his throat, like an excited little girl.

Scully looked up.

"I get worried when you start speaking like that, as anything different from Tooms with you tends to go in the direction of abnormality instead of normality." Scully said.

"This is much different than anything we've come across before. It's like everything we've done together, from the High School thing in Oregon- our first case, to the whole Eve thing and Tooms, all rolled into one." Mulder said and Scully could see he could barely contain his excitement.

"I have NEVER seen you so happy. This must be good." Scully said and gave a little laugh herself.

She loved her work down here on the X-Files with Mulder. She may get ridiculed by most of the other teams, but this work was fairly enjoyable and quite intriguing to attempt to solve phenomenons which most people put down to ghosts, or alien activities. At first, she could not understand why Assistant Director Skinner had put her to work with Mulder. She thought it may have something to do with his sister being abducted when he was younger. Over time she realised it was to balance the equation. Mulder wanted to believe, and genuinely believed most of the time, whereas she was sceptical and took a scientific view of everything. It brought Mulder back down to Earth, which was why she was brought in. The FBI could not have Mulder working on his own when he believed every story, or they'd never be able to prove anything. She could guess now he had some substantial evidence which could prove his theories.

Mulder pressed play on the remote and the tape starting playing.

Scully looked closer.

"What is that?" She asked.

"This was taken last night in Roswell, New Mexico by an amateur cameraman who had been given a new camera for his birthday and was trying it out. Stroke of luck he managed to catch this on film." Mulder said.

"Roswell?" Scully said sceptically.

"The same Roswell where a reported UFO crashed in 1947." Mulder said and Scully returned to the screen.

It looked like a comet of some sort had just fallen out of the sky and crashed in the distant. The horizon had turned a bright flame colour before the camera man fell over from the impact.

"That could have easily been a comet." Scully said but Mulder was expecting this. He had come prepared.

"I've already checked. NASA had no idea about this and been checking the galaxy for a long time and the closest piece of rock heading away would not be able to reach here until 30 years tops." Mulder said, feeling quite proud as there was not much other physical and natural evidence which could prove this.

"If it wasn't a comet what was it?" Scully said.

Mulder handed her a plane ticket.

"Plane leaves tomorrow morning at 8.30. Let's find out" Mulder said and walked out of the room.

Scully held the tickets for a moment longer before putting them away and continuing with her report.


	4. Flight Discussions

"So how do we know nobody has tampered with the crash site at all?" Scully asked on the plane the next morning. Mulder was busy doing a crossword in the news paper.

"We don't. Though the police arrived about 15 minutes after it crashed and realised the whole thing was out of their hands. They cordoned the area off and been waiting for FBI assistance every since." Mulder said calmly, though this made no sense to Scully at all.

"Wait if they arrived 15 minutes after it crashed on Tuesday night, how come we weren't informed till yesterday and leaving today. Surely we should have been informed about it straight away." Scully exclaimed, slightly infuriated that they had been kept out of the loop.

Mulder was silent.

"Mulder?" Scully asked.

"I think it may have been Them." Mulder said.

"Them? Please tell me your not still thinking about that?" Scully said, knowing well that Mulder was thinking that exactly. She was less reluctant to believe that people higher than herself and Mulder, even Skinner would deliberately do these things.

"Of course. Never take my mind off them. Ever since we met Deep Throat." Mulder answered.

Mulder fell silent.

"Who's the daughter of David Gest? For that matter who is David Gest?" Mulder suddenly asked.

Scully looked puzzled.

"Why are you asking that?" Scully asked, slightly annoyed at how quickly he could change the subject.

"4 down." Mulder replied and showed her the paper.

"Liza Minelli. David Gest was married to Judy Garland for a time. How long before we get there?" Scully asked.

"Shouldn't be too long. 20 minutes tops." Mulder said and continued with his crossword leaving Scully to her own thoughts.

Her thoughts drifted back to some previous cases and this current one. To her, it did not seem so special, but she could see it was extremely important for Mulder, who was determined to reveal the truth about government conspiracies and the truth of extraterrestrial life beyond this Earth. Given the nature of their cases since they both started working together, only once had their roles been reversed, and Scully was the believer and Mulder was the sceptic.

Her thoughts drifted back to her father, as it was due to his death she had become a believer for that one time. Her father had just died and Luther Boggs had started calling her 'Starbuck', which was the nickname her father used for her. It had only been a few months since he had died, but the event still shook her up. She decided to start thinking of other things instead.

"Did any other country notice this anomaly the other night?" Scully asked Mulder.

"Not as far as I know. I contacted Torchwood and they didn't notice anything, and I also contacted the French, Russian, Australian and Egyptian Governments to see if they noticed anything unusual from their scientists. Nothing from all of them?" Mulder replied.

"Egyptian?" Scully asked.

"Didn't want them to feel left out." Mulder replied and continued with his crossword.

Scully sat in silence with her thoughts for the remainder of the flight.

The site looked like a bomb had been dropped on it. There was some metal debris everywhere and some plants had been uprooted, but thankfully nobody had been hurt. In fact, Scully and Mulder could not place anyone up here at the scene when the crash occurred, though they had not checked everyone. Some cops had cordoned off every access to the site but people had still gathered where they could. Rumours had already began to spread, since it was Roswell and a few years under reaching the 50th anniversary of the infamous crash. It had helped Mulder and Scully that the story had not spread further than Roswell at the moment, since the government did not want another fiasco similar to 50 years before.

Mulder and Scully approached a cop and showed their I.Ds.

"I'm Mulder," Mulder said and pointed to agent Scully, "This is Agent Scully. We're from the FBI, here to investigate the crash."

The cop looked at them baffled.

"Another set?" The cop replied.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked, unaware that any other agents had been assigned to this case.

"We had 4 in this morning, and too tell you the truth, two seemed extremely young to be agents." The cop said, not disguising his disapproval at all.

"Scully, did you know about this?" Mulder asked Scully but she was as baffled as he was.

"No idea," She told Mulder and turned back to the cop.

"Did they have any names?" She asked the cop.

"Only one gave their name. He called himself the Doctor." The cop answered.


	5. The Doctor

Scully was furious.

Outside, everyone could see her calm posture but inside she was furious.

Mulder and Scully both walked past the cop and continued to the crash site over the little summit.

It infuriated her that the cop had just let these people through. Fair enough the one they call the Doctor, as the cop had explained he had shown some I.D, but nothing was done about the other people with this 'Doctor'. He might as well just let everybody through!

It also infuriated her that other agents had been assigned to this case and informed before Mulder and herself. Surely if other agents were notified, wouldn't they be notified at the same time and not a day after the event had occurred?

"Mulder something is not right about this?" Scully told Mulder.

"Like what?"" Mulder asked and stopped in his tracks.

"The cop just let them through without checking their I.D's and why didn't Skinner tell us he had other agents assigned to this case?" Scully asked.

"Let's find out shall we?" Mulder asked, taking on board what Scully had mentioned but making no sign at all that he cared.

They both reached the top of the summit and looked at the wreckage.

Bits of metal were all over the place, and the minority of plants that grew in this part of Roswell were black. A large hole was in the middle of the earth and around it stood three people. Scully could now see why the cop thought two of them looked too young to be agents. One of them, a female, looked old enough to be a proper agent.

The other two, a boy and a girl, looked no older than 18, and the legal age was 21 to become an agent, but most had to have years of training before hand to get into the FBI.

"Where's the Doctor?" Scully asked Mulder. There was only three around the hole, and the cop had said four people had come in early.

"How do you know which one is the Doctor?" Mulder asked Scully.

"You kidding me. These two on the side can't even by alcohol and the older one doesn't look like a Doctor to be honest. A woman's intuition." Scully said and walked towards the group.

"Which one of you is the Doctor?" Scully asked.

For the first time they noticed Scully.

"Er…" The young female girl asked but Scully didn't wait for her to answer.

"Can I see some I.D.?" Scully asked quickly. The girl did nothing.

"If you haven't got any I.D, I'm going to ask you to leave the premises and you could be charged with trespassing on a crime scene." Scully said with a tone of authority in her voice.

"Yeah right, how can I be trespassing when there is no crime?" The young female said, obviously offended by Scully's attitude. Mulder decided to intervene.

"If you haven't got any I.D., you shouldn't be here." Mulder said.

"She is here on my authority." A voice said. Mulder and Scully located the voice to be in the hole. They both walked over and found that hole was not very deep, but there was enough of it to hide a young man wearing a suit in there.

"I'm the Doctor and you are?" The Doctor asked. Scully noted his accent. It was the same as the girls- British London.

"I'm Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder. Can we see some I.D.?" Scully asked, getting tired of asking the same question.

"Sure." The Doctor said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wallet and showed it to Mulder- Dr John Smith from UNIT.

"Ok Doctor Smith, but we need I.D. for the other three." Mulder said.

The Doctor put his wallet back in his pocket.

"The Doctor will do just fine. And they're with me." The Doctor said and climbed out of the hole.

"This is Marie," The Doctor said and pointed towards the oldest of the three who gave a little wave back to them. "This is Charlie," The Doctor said and pointed to the young male who gave a little smile and wave, "and this is Rose." The Doctor said and pointed to the young woman who answered Scully back earlier.

"What happened here?" Mulder asked, knowing that these people have been here longer and would know more information than himself and Scully at the moment.

"No idea. Something crashed here, and it probably wasn't supposed to." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked, still suspicious of these people.

"Well nothing that crashes is supposed to," The Doctor said and reached into his pocket and brought out a Satsuma, "Something crashed here by accident." He started to peel the Satsuma slowly.

"Any idea what it was?" Mulder asked. He too was slightly suspicious of these people.

"A small aircraft, a weather balloon, or a small space ship." The Doctor said slowly and started to eat his Satsuma.

"A space ship?" Scully asked.

"Well this is Roswell after all." The Doctor said and gave a massive grin to Scully.

Scully didn't smile back.

"Who are you? Did Skinner send you?" Scully demanded. She deserved more information than he was giving her.

"I'm exactly who I said I am. These three are under my guard, training to be FBI agents and UNIT sent me here to train new recruits." The Doctor said but this wasn't good enough for Scully.

"She can't be an agent. She's obviously from London and is obviously not a full citizen here but merely a tourist." Scully said and pointed to Rose.

Rose was about to give her a piece of her mind when the cop that Mulder and Scully spoke to earlier came up to them.

"A body has been discovered about a mile from here." He said, slightly out of breathe from the run he made to meet them.

"Scully we better go and investigate it may have something to do with this case." Mulder said to Scully.

"Ok but I'm taking these two with me," Scully said and pointed to Marie and Charlie.

"No they stay under my care." The Doctor said quickly. Marie and Charlie said nothing.

"If your only training them, then surely another FBI agent would also be able to train them as well? No harm done." Scully said quickly and one look at the Doctor she knew she won. He had no other argument to make. She knew something was not right here. If the Doctor let them go, it would make his alibi stronger but if he refused then he put them all at risk.

"Ok but bring them back to me!" The Doctor said and gave a 'sorry' look to Marie and Charlie. Marie and Charlie did not object, and followed Scully and Mulder.

The Doctor and Rose watched them go.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked.

"Exactly what we came here to do. Solve this mystery." The Doctor said.


	6. The Hole

"So what do you think crashed here?" Rose asked the Doctor who had jumped back down into the hole. He stood for a moment staring intently at the wall, and then took another segment from his Satsuma.

"Do you think Marie and Charlie will be alright with them two?" Rose asked, hoping to catch the Doctor's attention. The Doctor didn't reply and stood staring at something before jumping out of the hole and feeling the dirt on the floor.

"Oh by the way, Mum's pregnant with Mickey's child." Rose said quickly, and this certainly got the Doctor's attention.

"What?! When did this happen?" The Doctor exclaimed and looked at her, before realising he'd been had on.

"Will you finally answer my questions?" Rose asked.

"Marie and Charlie will be fine with them two, as long as they don't blab too much. As for your other question, I'm fairly certain that a space ship crashed here." The Doctor said.

"What makes you think that?" Rose asked.

"Look here." The Doctor said and crouched to the ground. Rose followed suit.

"You can see a trail of where the ship was travelling and then hit something and exploded here." The Doctor said and started to feel the ground. Rose looked and indeed it was clear where the ship had been and where it had crashed.

"The ground here is quite firm and looks completely normal, but in the hole," The Doctor said and jumped back into the hole, "it's completely different."

Rose jumped in the hole and expected to see some major difference to the red colour dust outside the hole, but nothing looked different.

"It all looks the same." Rose said.

"Look here." The Doctor said and pointed to one segment of the wall. Rose went over and at first couldn't see anything wrong, but then she noticed something. There was some sort of worm embedded into the wall, only it had been fossilised. Rose touched it, and noticed the wall was still warm from the crash two nights ago.

"It's still warm!" She said.

"Yes, some extreme heat had caused some part of the ground and the wall to melt, and also fossilised that worm there." The Doctor said and grinned, clearly chuffed with himself.

"How does that prove it's alien?" Rose said.

"Oh," The Doctor said and took another segment of his Satsuma, "it doesn't. Just wanted to show it to you."

"So you have no evidence at all?" Rose said, quite shocked and disappointed at the same time that their holiday, which they had yet to go for, had been delayed further for nothing.

"Course I do. Firstly, I used the sonic screwdriver and there's been quite a bit of radiation here." The Doctor said and laughed when he saw Rose's expression.

"Relax it's harmless to humans. Deadly to some species though. Thing is it's only seen in one part of the universe so that's one way to show it's alien." The Doctor said.

"And the other?" Rose asked.

"The TARDIS picked up on it's presence and automatically followed it." The Doctor said.

"You said that the TARDIS had ran out of fuel and needed a pick up!" Rose cried.

"Well at the time I thought it was but when we ended up here instead of Cardiff I realised it had hatched on to something else!" The Doctor said and Rose huffed.

She had been waiting for a proper holiday with the Doctor for ages. First time they were supposed to go on a relaxing holiday they got caught up in a conspiracy in Paris 1789, where they met Charlie and Marie, and the second time they met a crazed Time Agent who put Rose and Charlie in some nightmare scenarios and tried to experiment on the Doctor. Now they were meant to go on holiday somewhere but the TARDIS had latched on to something and sent them hurtling to 1994 and Roswell, New Mexico.

"Why Roswell?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean, why Roswell? It crashed!" The Doctor said.

"It's not just a coincidence that it landed in the same place as the UFO crashed in the 1940's?" Rose said.

"Are you suggesting that whoever or whatever was flying this thing deliberately crashed and aimed it for Roswell as it happened before?" The Doctor said.

"No, maybe there's something about this place that's sort of, I don't know, weird." Rose said and shrugged as she couldn't think of the right word.

The Doctor thought about this.

"There may be something. I'll check later in the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"Will the TARDIS be safe?" Rose asked.

"Of course it will." The Doctor replied and jumped out of the hole and pulled Rose out.

"I meant from the FBI agents." Rose said. The TARDIS was very much out of sight but the agents could easily find it and she didn't like them.

"Should be, but they're pre-occupied with that corpse, which makes me think that whatever crashed this had survived." The Doctor said and gave a little grin.

"Wanna go hunt some aliens?" The Doctor said.

"Of course let's go!" Rose said and laughed and they both ran.


	7. Brown Goo

"Name of victim?" Mulder asked the cop beside him, while Scully examined the corpse as much as she could without the proper equipment.

"James Ford. Says here right on his driver's licence." The cop told Mulder and handed a wallet to him. Mulder was annoyed that the corpse had been slightly tampered with, though the cop had assured him that the wallet was lying next to the corpse. Still, it had been tampered with.

Mulder looked at the licence and then back to the corpse. His face now looked nothing like his picture. His face looked like he had been mauled by a wild animal, yet it was the middle of a vast desert wasteland and barely any animals would survive out here.

"Anything unusual Scully?" Mulder asked and crouched down beside Scully, who was studying the corpse in detail.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Except this," Scully said and held up a tube which had some brown coloured liquid at the bottom.

"What is it?" Mulder asked, fascinated by the brown liquid.

"No idea. I'll be able to tell you more when we get it to the lab to be analysed. Other than that, it looks like the person was killed by a wild animal." Scully said. Mulder was still staring at the brown liquid.

"Would a wild animal be able to produce this goo?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know what it is yet to say exactly what it could be." Scully answered, already getting an idea of where this conversation was heading.

"How long would you say this person has been dead for?" Mulder asked Scully. Scully knew for sure where this was headed.

"You cannot seriously think this guy was killed due to the crash?" Scully asked totally amazed but by now she should have realised that anything Fox Mulder does is nothing short of amazing.

"Course not Scully that's ridiculous. They were miles apart. I'm suggesting that something due to the crash caused this man's death." Mulder replied.

"Mulder you have no sustainable proof of what that crash was and if anything could survive it would be a million to one chance." Scully said determined not to lose this argument.

"What if that Doctor guy was right in saying that a small space ship crashed here, and something survived and started to explore it's new surroundings and came across Mr Ford here. The thing would be scared and attack naturally." Mulder said but Scully wasn't budging.

"I'm sticking to the wild animal theory. We'll have more information once an autopsy has been performed." Scully said and called over two paramedics from the nearby ambulance to remove the body and take it for further study.

"What about those two in the car?" Mulder asked and pointed back towards the car where Marie and Charlie were sitting patiently.

Scully got out her phone.

"One way to sort it out." Scully said and pressed a speed dial button.

Mulder stood by while Scully was on the phone and not amazed by what he could hear from Scully's side.

"You did not give anybody else any authorisation to deal with this case at all sir?" Scully said, on the phone to Assistant Director Skinner.

"Thank you sir." Scully said and hung up the phone.

"That was Skinner." Scully started but Mulder could already guess.

"They were never assigned to this case and there's no record of any of them on file at all?" Mulder asked.

"Exactly. Skinner said he'll get in contact with Torchwood and UNIT in the UK to see if they have any idea who these people claim to be, but we're too arrest them and bring them in for questioning." Scully said, not knowing how to get to the Doctor and his companion.

"You do that, I've got a hunch." Mulder said and started to walk towards the police car.

"Mulder, where are you going?" Scully shouted.

"I'll keep in touch. I'm going to find out more about this Doctor guy!" Mulder shouted back and started talking to a cop.

Scully sighed, knowing that she'd be left partially in the dark, but she has her own work to do and returned to the car where Charlie and Marie were waiting.


End file.
